


-Please-

by Softieparadise



Category: Kpop - Fandom, LGBTQ+ - Fandom, Straykids, skz - Fandom
Genre: :), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softieparadise/pseuds/Softieparadise
Summary: Jeongchan Oneshot ;)TIS THE BIG GAE-Anygay mature so 'Scuse u innocent bbsI also dunno how to use this platform yet so 'Scuse the mess-





	-Please-

"Please~" He felt embarrassed.  
The boy was being humiliated and it only made his partner more excited.

"Do it slower." The other ordered.

Slowing down the movements of his fingers. Jeongin continuously whined as he was told to go slower and slower.

"Add another." Chan groaned. As his pants became tighter watching his boyfriend ruin himself by his own hands.

"Cha~n please~" The boy changed his position as his ass was in the air and his head rested in Chan's lap.

He lapped at his boyfriends clothed dick as he became even needier.

He began to fuck himself on his fingers harder moaning Chan's name loudly as he did. Wanting a reaction.

Wanting to be touched.

"Chan plea~se, please m~ake me a mess please chan-nie- I'm so horney plea~se~"

Jeongin's dick was leaking precum. He looked ravishing.

Chan's patience was now non-existent.

"Baby," Chan said and Jeongin knew he had won

Chan grabbed the boy, pulling him up where his bare ass sat on his clothed lap.

Jeongin mewled at the friction.  
Chan chuckled as he moved jeongin onto his thigh.

The sub like boy moaned and rocked his hips a bit. "Use my leg baby" Jeongin obliged as he sat further back on Chan's long leg and rocked his hips.

The friction was amazing.  
But he needed more.

"Chan-hyunng" jeongin whined.

"Chan-hyung please." Chan then started moving his leg under the boy.

The boy's dick was leaking precum onto Chan's pants. The tip of his cock red from the activities they were doing.

"Such a cute baby..." Chan said lifting the boy's ass off his leg.  
Inserting his finger into the boy, stroking the soft flesh as his baby's moans filled the room.

"Nnghu~ Chan~" Chan kept fucking the boy with his fingers. Watching as Jeongin's drool dribbled down his chin.

"What doll?" Chan kissed up his neck as the boy tried to speak. The pleasure of Chan scissoring him and the soft kisses making him feel light-headed.

"Cha-n please." He mewled.  
"Please what princess?" Chan bit down on the spot under jeongin's jaw causing the boy to almost cum.

"Plea-se fuck me hyung~" jeongin was helplessly fucking himself on Chan's fingers as he said this.

Chan groaned as he wanted nothing but to Fuck his baby senseless.

"Hold on a bit babydoll." Chan wrapped his hands around jeongin's cock.

The boy mewling in satisfaction.

Chan stroked the boy as he added another finger.

He had four in now and Jeongin showed no sign of discomfort as he only helplessly moaned for chan to fuck him.

"Chan please i- I need it." Jeongin was crying. The pain he felt ebbed in with the pleasure.

"Plea-se stop chan-" He cried.  
"Ple-ase~ chann-ie. It hu-u-urts so bad~"

The searing heat seemed to burn jeongin's core as he couldn't get Chan to hit that spot deep inside him with his fingers.

Chan watched as he then began to remove his finger one by one from jeongin.

The smaller boy crying out at the loss of stimulation. Trying to force himself back on Chan's veiny hands.

"Baby you jus said for me to stop why are you changing your mind ?"

Jeongin began riding Chan's hand again as he answered.

"Hu-u-urts but fee-ls good too nnng hyy-ungg please fuck me~" Jeongin kissed chan harshly.

Nipping at his lips as he moaned out.

Chan felt himself break. He grabbed jeongin's ass, pulling his fingers out before unzipping his pants.

"Hang on babydoll." He stroked his dick a few times before slamming into jeongin.

"AhahhHunnng~" Chan thrust into the boy roughly. Loving the sounds the boy made.

"F~uuuuck, channniiie" Chan flicked the tip of jeongin's dick causing the other to cry out.

"Who allowed you to curse?" He flicked the red tip again.

"No-noone i-m sorry-"

Satisfied with the answer Chan began giving his baby what he wanted.

"Who's baby are you?" Chan pounded into the smaller boy.

"Chan-hyu~ng's onl-y cha-nnies" The boy kept saying.

"Who's the most beautiful baby ever?" Chan said turning jeongin on his stomache as he fucked him into the sheets.

"I-i am!" Jeongin mewled as his whole body shook with each thrust chan did.

"You're so pretty baby~  
The way you moan my name so beautifully~" he bit the younger's ear.

"Makes me want to see you screaming my name begging me to let you cum as I fuck you against the wall."

"Ch-ch~annie- i-im cummi~ng!"

The boy clenched around chan as he released a string of white fluids onto both of their tummy's.

"Almost there baby-" chan said as he continued to fuck the boy.

Jeongin could feel himself coming to the edge again at the overstimulation he felt.

Chan lifted both of jeongin's legs as he continued to feel jeongin clench around him.

"Chan fill me please," Jeongin begged as he felt himself coming close again.

Chan nodded as he thrust harder into the boy.

"Cummin-" was all he said as he groaned, cumming into his boyfriend.

Jeongin bit his lip as he came for the second time that night.

They both sat there as chan pulled out of jeongin watching as the cum dribbled down his sweet thighs.

"You look, beautiful baby."  
Jeongin only laid forward his chest pressed into the mattress as his ass stayed in the air.

"Shower?" Jeongin nodded making grabby hands at chan.

Chan chuckled picking the boy up and carrying him to the shower.

Afterwards, the two clambered back into the bed.

"Night channie."

"Night baby."

And the two fell asleep cuddled together peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> aight-  
that's a thing now uwu  
time to skedaddle-


End file.
